


Shopping Critique

by lirin



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: During the 1st movie, Gen, Mustaches, Sort-of missing scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Were there no high-quality mustaches to be found?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Critique

Some say the Eye has existed since eternity past. Others say it had a beginning, but it was before even the Pharaohs walked the earth. But no matter when it began, the traditions of the Eye have been passed down ever since, from one generation to the next. It is a serious undertaking that even the greatest magician should treat with respect.

And yet, in a drab New York apartment, the Eye's current candidates were arguing about fake mustaches.

"Was this seriously the best you could find?" Atlas leaned on the tabletop, glaring at the fluffy fake hair he had just thrown down. "Do you _seriously_ expect me to believe that there were no high-quality mustaches to be found in all of New Orleans?"

Merritt picked up the mustache and looked it over, rolling his eyes. "It seems fine to me; you'll look great. Better than that patchy thing you've got going on right now anyway. Besides, have _you_ ever tried shopping for costumes right before Mardi Gras? Everybody was sold out."

"You got Henley a nice black wig."

Henley usually tried to stay out of their arguments, but this she couldn't resist. "You call this nice? Have you tried wearing it? It feels like it's made out of plastic."

"Yeah, Atlas, why don't you try wearing Henley's wig?"

Atlas threw his hands in the air. "I'm just trying to make sure we don't screw up the plan. If I get caught driving an improperly licensed taxi because a policeman thinks my mustache looks funny, that's going to be all on you."

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to give that particular job to Merritt," Jack pointed out. "After all, he doesn't have as much experience with hair as some—"

Merritt jumped up. "Do you seriously—"

"Hey, guys?" Henley interrupted. "We just got a ping from the bugged Blackberry. It's showtime."

Atlas grabbed the mustache back from Merritt. "Fine, I'll make this mustache work. Let's get ready to go."


End file.
